System architectures including service processors and a reserve processor, each of them specific to the system, are known.
It is also known in these systems to perform remote maintenance or downloading or uploading of programs from remote units.
In general, remote maintenance or remotely run programs are done by means having relatively unsophisticated ergonomics and require specific knowledge of the system on the part of the user.